russelfandomcom-20200213-history
News@6
=''News @ 6= 'News@6' is the flagship primetime news program of People's Television Network in the Philippines, succeeding newscast ''Teledyaryo. Shown every weekdays at 6:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, currently anchored by, Kathy San Gabriel and Ralph Obina on weekdays while its Weekend edition is anchored byGelli de Belen and Alice Dixson. The newscast is simulcast on radio thru Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. Airing history News@6 premiered on July 2, 2012 as a replacement for Teledyaryo and part of the Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. Anchored by former Teledyaryo anchor Ralph Obina, Kathy San Gabriel and Marc Castrodes. The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in a egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired. Of October 1, 2012, the first-ever primetime newscast to do a stand-up news delivery in Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Ralph Obina. This was also the first time News@1 and The Weekend News on the stand-up news anchor on PTV newscenter and also introduced a new augmented virtuality set, new graphics, new title card, new logo and new opening billboard (OBB) with an innovation of 3D computer-animated graphics. As of April 1, 2013, along with Balitaan, Good Morning Boss, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, PTV Sports, NewsLife and The Weekend News, News@6 has the bigger and better reflect changed their new motion 3D graphics, new title card, new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color blue scheme seen with a brighter flooring and background in used throughout the news program, redesigned logo and new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles. On October 1, 2013, News@6, alongside Balitaan, News@1, NewsLife and The Weekend News, reformatted their new logo, new OBB with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, new 3D graphics and new set with brighter flooring and background. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, News@6 together with People's Television Network Channel 4's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, NewsLife and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecards, new graphic designs and a brand new studio set design by Extremity Arts while still in the stand-up anchors. 'Weeknights' *Hillary Isaac (2014-present) * Kathy San Gabriel (2012-present) * Ralph Obina (2012-present) Substitue Anchors The alternate relief anchor of Kathy San Gabriel. *Mitzi Borromeo *Menchu Macapagal *Roanna Ruiz-Jamir *Nicolette Henson-Hizon *Amelyn Veloso *Cesca Litton *Angel Jacob Weekends * Gelli de Belen (2014-present) * Alice Dixson. (2014-present) * Carlo Marasigan (2014-present) 'Segment Anchors' 'Weeknights' * Amor Larrosa - weather anchor for Panahon.TV *Aubrey Ner - weather anchor for Panahon.TV * Hajji Kaamiño - traffic reporter as Mr. Traffic Reporter * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino *Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas 'Weekends' * Jessy Basco - weather anchor for Panahon.TV Segments 'Weeknights' * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio * On the Road - Traffic Update * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Sports Ngayon - Sports News * GloBalita - Foreign News * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News * Balitang Panlalawigan - Provincial News * Kooltura - Culture and Arts from NCCA * In Ka Ba? - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' * Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino - Historical Commentary Segment *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment 'Weekends' * On the Road - Traffic Update * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Sports Ngayon - Sports News * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News * Kooltura - Culture and Arts from NCCA * In Ka Ba? - Feature Segment References See also * 39 years on Telebisyon ng Bayan * Government to infuse P5 B into state TV network * Reformatting of Telebisyon ng Bayan * Kapambansa network presents new PTV programs, in trade relaunch * Taping of OBB shoot for Balitaan, News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News * Happy 40th Anniversary of PTV * PTV showing a Koreanovela on primetime * Koreanovelas at night * The new Kapambansa network * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Sign language television programs